User blog:Sylcion/Spring Event 2015
In the begin of the event, I had hopes... and dreams.... Those were crushed quickly by even E-1 I decided it would be a fun idea to start E-1 on hard because that 51CM prototype seemed nice to have. Then I got to see the first node... and I got taiha'd there, I sort of raged at that already and quit E-1 Hard to proceed on Medium... This basicly only made me saltier since I had to use a light fleet, and honestly without CV's and BB's I don't have fun doing sorties. All my ships ended up to either Orange or Taiha the whole time, I spend about 30 buckets on just E-1 and don't get me wrong.... My fleet was good, I had decent Kai Ni's there and there wasn't any real reason to fail it this much. E-2 was fun. that's it in a nutshell really. I cleared it on Hard mode. The combined fleet was as fun as it always is. The enemies were decent and not bad at all. The golden Ru could be a pain but the accuracy from combined fleet is garbage anyway so it didn't matter much. After clearing this I got the CV I wanted so I atleast got that going, I also got my first AA cut-in equipment. I'm glad I got that as it helped me out quite a lot in the upcomming maps. E-3... Well I mean.... It was sort of boring I guess? The princess was a pain but other than that it was rather easy, and It was good to complete weekly quests on, I mean with 10 transporters each run (okay that's a bit much). I went to do E-3 on easy because shitlock (yes shitlock). This mechanic sort of seems rather weird to me and because I don't have enough Kai Ni's yet I didn't really feel like dealing with this. (Sorry Zel, I still love ya). I cleared this map without much issues at all, luckily the transporters didn't afflict any damage after all because it would seem pretty awkward to have to retreat after a Taiha from a Transporter... E-4 is the map that I also really enjoyed, the combined fleet as again is amazing. This also was my first time fighting a Landbase... I had only 2 type 3 shells available but luckily Kirishima and Haruna made good use of those. The other nodes never really caused an issue for me as they were rather easy. (Well I was running on easy after all). The Ta-Class didn't form an issue, they haven't Taiha'd any of my ships in all of my runs. Though I have to admit, the boss her voice was weird and the continuous hitting sound was rather retarded.... E-5 was fun.... Like don't get me wrong, I used Suzuya and Kumano to make it through here really quickly. I didn't get salted at this map at all until I got to the final kill where I realised I didn't have enough type 3 shells to properly clear the boss. Then I went crafting for them because they advised me to do so... I did about 30 attempts and got... 0.... I got 0 type 3 shells after all of those attempts however, I did get some 15.5 CM yellow canons and some 10CM high angle ones and about 4 AP shells as well. After some really salty attempts of failing I cleared the map... E-6.... god.... What even.... I cleared it just now (2-5-2015) but that shit sucked. The first attempt I went with a carrier taskforce... I regret my every decision, my Fusou got Taiha'd by that 1 plane the land base boss sends out. My fusou was my flagship so I was forced to retreat... (this is the proof https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGPFDDiZqIw ). Other than that I never failed a single E-6 run, I always managed to atleast damage the boss if not kill it, I also got the final kill in 1 try so that went decently well. I got all the ships of the event and for the equips I missed out on because easy... too bad.... I don't really mind it. Sidenote: I still don't have a Kaga, got 3 Kumano's this event and 4 Mutsu's Some quotes during my event salt (idea stolen from McDerp) I HATE LIGHT FLEETS WHERE DAFUQ IS MY SECOND SHELLING PHASE Ohyeah, sure go ahead... Use your bullshit closing torpedo's on my Ooyodo and Sendai and get them orange, it's not like I needed them. A landbase? WHO THINKS IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO PUT A LANDBASE IN A SHIP GAME? What does a Landbase even add to the game? Salt? Really, thats everything? Thanks for this 15.5 cm shit! Now get me a fucking type 3 shell! All was worth in the end, I got all the ships (that were rewards) and had some fun... and salt too.... lots of it... Also Zel, I promise next event to go together <3 (Compare E-1 image to this one to see resource difference) Category:Blog posts